


Trust Me Again

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 4x19 pissed me tf off, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Talking it out in the car, This is how I wanted it to go afterwards, but briefly - Freeform, mention of napkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Set after 4x19. Lee has been arrested and Edward doesn’t understand why he feels he can’t carry out his plan in rescuing her. A surprise visit makes everything much clearer.





	Trust Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after 4x19 premiered and I stopped working on it since the show made me lose inspiration with what they were doing. Recently, I decided to go back and finish this so I apologize about this fic being posted months later.

Edward sat up in his car parked across the street from the GCPD. He has been sitting in the car for the past half hour, finding himself not being able to leave.

Lee had been arrested last night.

They have been doing a set of robberies the past few weeks and their luck finally ran out. Jim Gordon had caught up with them at their last bank before they could get back to their car and drive away. Lee urged Edward to rush with the money they just stole and bring it to the Narrows.

 _“I can handle Jim,”_ She had told him after Edward refused to leave her behind.

 _“I’ll come back for you,”_ Edward had promised. They sealed it with a kiss.

Now that it was time to play rescue, why is he suddenly hesitating?

 _“She’s manipulating you Ed!”_ Oswald’s voice suddenly rang in his head. _“You’re not The Riddler, you are a fool!”_

Edward knew that. Of course he knew that. Isn’t that why he went to Oswald in the first place before the robbery? Isn’t that why he was originally going to betray Lee and keep the money for himself? Although, when the time came, he ended up locking Oswald and Butch inside one of the random rooms in the bank while he escaped with Lee. Edward wasn’t sure if Oswald and Butch managed to escape or not, but a part of him hoped that they did. He believed he made the right decision especially since Oswald was going to rob them anyways.

Then why did it feel so wrong?

_When I appear, friend becomes foe and the one that you love becomes the one that you hate. What am I?_

_Betrayal._

Why did he feel a sharp pain inside him the moment he chose to go with Lee? Even if it was meant to taunt Oswald, why did he regret it the moment the bar door slammed down? Why did he feel something grab at his heart and clench onto ever so tightly when Oswald flashed that smile of his at him after answering the riddle he gave? Even if Lee and that empty headed swamp zombie of a man were standing there, he felt as if it was just him and Oswald in the room. Especially since it was that same smile Oswald gave him back when he took him in after he found him injured in the woods by an abandoned trailer. He grinned remembering at how Oswald rejected the care at first, but then later getting used to and even enjoying his company. And he enjoyed Oswald’s.

Edward jumped at the sound of the backdoor opening. He immediately reached for the gun he had placed on the passenger seat, turned and aimed at the intruder. Edward gasped and had to catch his breath at the sight of Oswald smirking at him with both of his hands up in the air.

“I come in peace,” he teased.

Edward slowly lowered his gun and Oswald chose that moment to fully slam his side of the car door shut.  
  
“You should really lock your doors Ed,” Oswald said. “Who knows what else you can possibly draw in, or who else you may let in.”

“You’re here to kill me?” Edward asked, ignoring his comment as he faced the front again and placed down the gun in front of him.

Oswald’s features contorted into one of confusion.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“For last night. For trapping you and Grun- I mean Butch inside the bank.”

Oswald cackled again as Edward glowered at him from the rear view mirror as if he lost his mind.

“Oh, Ed. How can someone so bright also be so dumb?

“I-” Edward protested.

“Does it look like we're able to be trapped- by you, per say?” Oswald continued.

Edward looked at Oswald again and pouted. He felt insulted.

“It took Butch just a minute to bend open the bars. He wanted to go after you but then we heard the sound of sirens close by so we fled. On a side note, I had full in faith in you to complete the task. Your paranoia is doing you more harm than good.” Oswald continued again once the laughing seized.

“My paranoia?” Edward inquired, genuinely interested as he moved his glasses further up the bridge of his nose when he felt them falling.

“Of me betraying you, of course. So you went ahead and double crossed me first to keep me from doing the same to you first.” Oswald concluded.

Now it was Edward’s turn to look confused.

Oswald leaned forward until he was in between the passenger and driver’s seat, hands resting on both seats.

“You forget that I know you, Ed. Even the things you don’t want to know.”

Edward suddenly found himself at a loss for words because those were the exact same words hallucination Oswald uttered to him back when he thought Oswald was dead. Oswald was right. He’s been right this whole time.

“Ed?” Oswald waved his hand back and forth over the man's face.

Edward snapped out of his thoughts and focused back to Oswald.

“I was just thinking about how right you were.” Edward confessed. “I didn’t think you would hold your end on the deal-

“So you broke your part of it before I could,” Oswald finished.

Oswald leaned in to touch his shoulder but then stopped himself thinking Edward probably didn’t want the contact. Edward frowned when he didn’t complete the action.

“I… just want you to trust me again the way I trust you.” Oswald said. “I genuinely have no desire to hurt you anymore. I learned what it means to love someone and I won’t be making the same mistakes again.”

Edward eyes fluttered over Oswald's for a second before he looked away and down at his knees.

Oswald’s eyes widened a second later when he realized what he just said.

“I-I didn’t mean to say that- I’m sorry I don't know what happened-”

“Don’t apologize.” Edward interjected as he placed his hand over Oswald’s. “I’m shocked that you still do. After all this time and after everything.”

Oswald swallowed the lump he felt in his throat over the feelings he still had.

“I meant what I said all those months ago. You’re my true love, Ed. However, I’ve accepted you’ll never love me back and that’s okay. I just want you to be happy. Happy with someone that truly cares for you and not someone that just loves a part of you or uses you for their own gain.”

Edward dropped the hand he had on Oswald’s and gripped onto the gear level tightly. His knuckles were turning white at how hard he was hiding it.

“I can’t believe I let Lee Thompkins get to me. The fool broke through, I know it now.”

Oswald sighed.

“Ed, you may hate me for saying this but you and the Riddler are one.”

Edward’s face darkened at that statement.

“She’s the reason why I was kept locked away for so long. She wasn’t helping, she was tricking him so he can stay good. I wanted her dead!”

“Yet you kissed her.” Oswald commented.

Edward was going to protest until Oswald stopped him.

“A part of you might have hated her but another part loved or even just admired her. The both of you just had different viewpoints on the lifestyle you wanted with her. I remember you telling me you wanted a normal life with a woman you loved.”

“I admired her, yes. But now that I think back to it, I don’t know if that was really love. She was kind and easy to be around…after she got over wanting to punch me in the shoulder every time she saw me.” Edward chuckled at the memory. “And I did enjoy working by her side and helping the Narrows, not because it benefited the people there but because I felt like I belonged, intellect or not. Along the way, I must have confused all that for actual love. Guess the same thing could be said for...Isabella now.”

Oswald wanted to cringe hearing Edward recall memories and hearing the name Isabella again but he decided to let him have this one. He seemed to be coming to a realization and Oswald was going to have to bear it.

“It was on… that night, Isabella came up to me and was sweet and even asked me a riddle. I fell hard or so I thought. Turns out, she was merely a copy of Kristen and I became obsessed with the fact I could have a second chance with “her” but it just ruined another special thing I promised.” Edward sighed, thinking about how he missed Oswald’s dinner after he had told Oswald the night before that he would do anything for him. He thought at how everything could have been avoided if they just talked. “What I’m trying to say is, no matter how much I believe I do, I don’t know what love is and it was wrong of me to tell you you didn’t when I don’t really know myself. I’ve never been loved my whole life. Not even by my own parents.”

Oswald's whole body softened especially hearing the last thing he said. Edward never talked about his family or his childhood much, but he knew from the times they've talked that things weren't all sunshine and rainbows for him at all. He nodded and gave Edward a sympathetic look.

“I understand now.” He whispered. “I’m also inexperienced in love. I never felt this way for anyone before. I didn’t know how to react.”

“Everything you have done for me then and everything you have done for me now; giving up your revenge...that’s all love. It has to be.” Edward said. “It has to, ” He slowly repeated to himself.

“Ed, I didn't come here to put thoughts in your head that wasn’t there before to make me look like the better person. Maybe it was love, maybe it wasn’t. I just wanted to let you know that we’re okay.” Oswald said.

“And you aren’t manipulating me either. You’re just helping me finally see clearly what the answer to this riddle has been all along. I think a part of me has always loved you but I was afraid to pursue it.” Edward replied.

“Ed…” Oswald began.

“You’re the only one who has really accepted me as me and you’re the only one that has made me feel whole.”

Oswald sucked in his cheeks and exhaled at the heat of this moment. For the first time, he didn't know what was the best course of action to take next. For once, his thoughts were scattered everywhere, and all he could do was look right back at Edward who was staring at him with big brown eyes.

Edward broke contact to clear his throat. “You said you want me to happy with someone that deserves me and understands me. That someone, is you. It has always been you, Oswald. I want to be with you.”

Oswald sat up straight to move and position his bad leg in a more comfortable position. It was cramping again after not thinking about his leg this whole time. But it was also to hide the fact that he was quickly blinking his eyes to prevent the tears that were already forming in his eyes to form even more and fall down his face. Lord knows he’s been wanting to hear these words for a long time. Although with his “non conforming” looks, and now his bad leg, he never thought he’ll actually be the “one” for someone. Let alone, for someone as beautiful and intelligent yet so goofy and clumsy as Edward. Little did he know.

Oswald smiled and turned back to face Ed, who has his full attention on him. His gaze seemed to bore into him, but Edward smiled shyly as soon as Oswald’s gaze reached his.

“Ed, you really mean it? Please tell me you really do. Don’t let this be another trick…”

“I do. Oswald, it’s time you finally hear this from me.” Edward said. “I love you Oswald. And I want to be the someone that you said you wanted to share your new life with. Even if you aren’t mayor anymore. I don’t care about that.”

“Edward, I-”

Edward cupped Oswald’s cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb.

Oswald leaned in further to feel Edward’s warm hands on his cheek.

“Wait, don’t you think we're moving things too fast?” Oswald asked, breaking out of his trance and blushing at the way Edward was looking at him; full of desire.

Edward in return, gave him a small smirk.

“Humor me,” he whispered as he leaned in and finally gave into the very thing he has been denying himself of. He kissed Oswald. It was a little chaste thing. A small taste for the both of them to think about what they could be. It lasted a few seconds before Edward pulled away and saw Oswald slowly open his eyes to savor every moment of Edward’s lips on his.

“You’re the only person I’ve ever kissed before, ” Oswald confessed.

Edward dramatically gasped.

“I was your first kiss? Don’t, I feel honored.”

Oswald scoffed and playfully slapped Edward’s shoulder.

“Just for that I’m leaving!” Oswald said as he got out of the car.

“Oswald!” Edward whined. He saw Oswald smiling and waving through the window as he made his way to the passenger side and reentered, sitting next to Edward this time.

“I guess I’m back! ”

“I knew you couldn’t stay mad at me for long.” Edward cheekily grinned.

“Please. It’s going to take more than a set of those puppy dog eyes to forgive you.”

“What will it take then? Another kiss perhaps?” Edward asked.

Oswald acted like he needed to think about it for a minute.

“I believe that will suffice.” He finally said.

“Yes it will,” Ed muttered as he leaned in for another kiss. Oswald did the same.

The moment was ruined when yelling coming from the GCPD was heard and it got louder by the second. Oswald and Edward turned towards the direction of the headquarters and saw a bunch of men dressed as clowns are trying to break down the entrance door with a coffin.

“What the hell is going on?” Oswald asked, angry at the interruption.

“I’m not sure but I don’t want to stay any longer to find out.” Edward said as he turned the key in the ignition.

“You’re going to leave Lee in there?”

Edward noticed the hint of uncertainty in his tone. He couldn’t blame him. Edward might have kissed him silly but there was still insecurity hidden beneath him.

“She’s a big girl. She can get out of there herself and besides,” Edward began. “I’m going home with someone better.”

“Who?” Oswald jokingly asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ed rolled his eyes and glared at Oswald once more.

“I'm kidding,” Oswald said. “Home with me. I'd like that.”

“There’s no other place I would rather be,” Edward replied as he got out of his parking spot and started driving to their destination.

“I can’t wait to tell you what I have planned for our old friend that’s waiting on me.” Oswald said. “You can help if you like.”

“I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

“Ed?” Oswald spoke after a moment.

“What is it, Oswald?” Edward asked, holding his breath waiting for his response. He didn’t change his mind, did he?

“Nothing, just wanted to say your name again. It's so good to have you back.”

Edward let out a sigh of relief and smiled as he reached to hold one of Oswald’s hand while keeping the other on the wheel.

“Me too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment.


End file.
